Reaching Out
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: A short NaruIno OneShot. [Naruchan's PoV]


**Reaching Out: A NaruIno One-Shot**

_**A/N: Hello NaruIno fans. Sorry to disappoint with absolutely no updates. You see, I have a problem with fanfiction, if you want to bother with listening in on it, PM me. Any Mai HiME fans out there? I have some fics out. . I really want to continue the fics that have been requested and Aishiteru and Scream Your Heart Out, but...I don't have to will to right now. But don't worry, it has not been abandoned.**_

------

I know Konoha like the back of my hand. But hey, what else would I do on my spare time?

I've always had a vision, to become the greatest ninja the village has ever seen. My dream is to become Hokage and get acknowledged by those who ignore me, or continuously insult me.

I still haven't come to understand the reason behind the adults of the village doing such cruel things. And in a way, I've come to hate them. Everyone was so kind to each other. Kids were always playing around like they had no problems. Whenever I even tried to approach them, they ran away.

I don't get it, I just don't get it. Do I smell? Do I look ugly? Is it my clothes? Well sorry, the store owners won't let me get anything else.

Sitting here on this swing I stare at the ground. I watch as the grass blades sway in the wind. I watch as small pebbles roll around on the ground. I then raise my head, but only slightly to get a good look at the empty playground.

Sighing, I decide to play around in the sand.

"Oh no! The village is in trouble!" I screamed in a feminine voice using a rock. I picked up my other rocks and laid them out.

"Oh the horror! Who will save us?" I screamed in a lower tone.

"Look!" I cried in the most childish voice I could dish out.

"Hokage!"

"Uzumaki-Hokage-sama!"

"Hello my beloved villagers!" I say in a deeper version of my voice, "I will save you from such terrors!" Using that particular rock I smashed a hill of sand.

"You're weird," I hear. I've never been able to do that voice before. Looking up I see a girl about my height with paler skin. She looked kinda pretty with her white shirt and purple skirt. She fashioned shoulder length blonde hair, part of her bangs pushed to the side.

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask, giving her a frown, "Are you going to make fun of me?"

She rose one of her eyebrows and put a finger to her chin, "Well, I already said you were weird..."

"I have no other choice," I whine turning away, "I have no friends..." I admit hiding my blush.

"Really?" she asks, walking around the sandbox to face me. I pout and turn the other way. She simply walks over there. The cycle repeats itself, I turn, she follows. That is, until it breaks out into laughter.

"You're funny," she says in a cutesy voice, "But you're still weird."

"Shut up!" I retort still laughing slightly, "You're the weird one, following me like that."

"It was fun, come on, admit it!" she urged poking me in the shoulder. She then poked a bit lower onto my side. I shrieked.

"T-That tickles!" I screamed, "W-Why did you do that?" I protected the spot she poked, but she simply stuck her tongue out a poked the other side. "Hey!" I protest, she just continuously pokes me making me laugh ever louder.

"This is fun, admit it!" she coos, not stopping, not even to give me a tiny break.

"N-No!" I yell laughing still. I then get slightly angry and try to turn this around. I prepared my hands and began to tickle her.

"H-Hey!" she retorted with a frown, as I continued it turned into a rather wide smile, "H-Hey, stop it!" she exclaims, "That tickles!"

It ended in a tickle war. I just couldn't stop laughing, but it ended as we collapsed into the grass. Yeah, we ended up wandering from the sand box to the grass.

"W-What's your name?" she asks, still giggling every once in a while.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I respond, my laughter had died.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and don't forget it!"

---

I never did. I don't think I ever had the chance to forget. In fact, every day since then, at the same time, she came and we played. It was funny how we even ended up in the same class at the ninja academy, but it sucked when she ended up on a different team.

Which is perfectly fine, we still hung out a stuff. Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we had to quit being friends. We even survived through finding out what was hidden within me. It took a while for her parents to be okay with it, but it did work.

In fact, it just had to work.. As we both became chunin we began to go out. From then on we continued going out, having arguments here and there, special dates here and there as well.

From that it grew into me proposing. Now I didn't want to rush things, and I always wanted to make sure I really was in love. So when we were both ANBUs, I asked her to marry me. It was perfect timing since I was nominated to become Hokage three days later.

Now I believe that I'm living the perfect life. She had become a special jounin and worked really close with me. It's a little embarrassing to say but we've been trying to have kids as well. In fact, just today Ino got a call from the doctor from her last checkup.

We're going to have a baby. We'll be the perfect family. Can you believe this all happened, simply because she took the time to reach out to me. She, unlike any other kid actually took the time to befriend me. And because of her sociable ways, we ended up here together in the future.

And I couldn't be any happier.

---

_**A/N: And there it is. Short, but its how I always felt that the NaruIno thing could've worked out. XD Review please? And you may expect updates in the near future. The least would be a month...I can't guarantee, other fics, highschool (Oh yeah, I'm in grade 9 baby!), clubs, work, fanart, and sleeping all fill in gaps. Also, my birthday is on October 6 guys! Its sooo close. **_


End file.
